An Irreversible Mistake
by PairingMatters
Summary: What if the Dursleys had killed Harry before Harry attends Hogwarts? How would Dumbledore react?
1. Chapter 1

**An Irreversible Mistake**

A/N:

This story is a what if story, what if the Dursleys killed Harry? How would Dumbledore react to this?

P.S: I apologize to anyone who hate this story, but I have to write it.

Chapter 1

**The Murder of Harry Potter**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry was never a happy boy, since he had set steps in the Dursleys, they treated him horribly.

When he was seven, he was forced to do chores, and the Dursleys never given him anything, and ignored his birthday.

One day, after Vernon had beaten him, he and Petunia took a knife each, and stabbed him several times in the chest.

Harry fell down, and died.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was in his office, sipping his tea, and he was distracted by the sound of his silver instrument, and as he examined them, he realised that the ward he had set up was collapsed.

He quickly apparated to Number Four, Privet Drive, and he knocked the door.

The door opened, it was Petunia.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I am here to check on Harry," Dumbledore said.

"We killed him," Petunia said.

"You what?" asked Dumbledore, he could hardly believe his ears.

"He's a freak," said Petunia. "It would be better to have him killed."

Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"You can come in and see the state of him," said Petunia.

Dumbledore stepped in, and followed Petunia, then they stopped near the kitchen.

Harry Potter was lying there, his chest covered with blood.

Dumbledore shook his head, and disapparated.

Once Dumbledore arrived back to his office, he sat down, and he closed his eyes.

The plan that he set up had gone horribly wrong.

He wondered what would happen as soon as the Wizarding world hears about Harry's death.

His plan had failed.

He hardly talked for a week, and he started to avoid his fellow staff members, as he didn't want them to know that Harry was dead, particularly Minerva McGonagall.

"What's wrong, Albus?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore did not want any of his staff members to know about what had happened to Harry, not even Snape, since he would probably be blamed for dropping Harry at Number Four, Privet Drive if anyone knows.

"None of your business," he replied.

He had expected the Dursleys to treat Harry like a family, but he had never imagined that the Dursleys would do such a thing, killing Harry without a second thought.

He was sure that Voldemort would return sooner or later, and then, the Wizarding Britain would be in danger again.

/Scene Break/

Vernon and Petunia had buried Harry's body at their garden late at night, and they cleaned off the blood that spilled on the floor, to prevent others from knowing that they have committed murder, although they did not feel guilty about killing Harry since they hated him, to them, it would be better to see Harry dead.

"Finally the freak is dead," Vernon said as he and Petunia went back to Number Four, Privet Drive.

Petunia giggled, and Dudley smiled.

"We can have some peace now," Petunia said.

/Scene Break/

The staff members were very curious about Dumbledore's emotions, and he constantly sees Dumbledore bowing his head down.

However, Dumbledore did not reveal this to anyone, when someone asks why he was bowing his head down, he refused to say it.

"Dumbledore's old now," Professor McGonagall told Professor Sprout silently.

"Maybe he should consider resign from his post," Professor Sprout said. "He's probably taking too much positions."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Maybe he should resign from only some of his post, so that he can concentrate more," she said.

Bearing these thoughts in mind, Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office.

"You should really consider resigning from some of your post, Dumbledore," she advised. "You've taken too much positions, what do you think?"

Dumbledore did not like that, he was not feeling well, not because he took too much positions, but because of the death of Harry Potter.

"You shouldn't have taken that much positions in the first place," Professor McGonagall said.

She stopped.

"What's bothering you?" she asked again after a moment.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I want to be alone for a moment," he said.

Professor McGonagall nodded, and she left the office.

/Scene Break/

"Do you think Dumbledore should be sent to St Mungo's?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Maybe we should send him there," said Professor McGonagall. "St Mungo's should know what is the best thing to do for him. Nevertheless, I don't know if he is going to co-operate."

"We will see about that," said Professor Sprout.

/Scene Break/

Percy Weasley, on the other hand, also saw Dumbledore's emotions at mealtimes, and he was also curious about what's wrong with him.

He didn't know whether he should tell his parents about what had happened to Dumbledore or not, but he felt that it may be important to tell his brothers about it.

He didn't dare asking the other staff members about this, either, since he knows that they will just be as nonplussed as he was about Dumbledore's thoughts.

/Scene Break/

"I reckon you need to go to Madam Pomfrey for a check up, Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not ill," Dumbledore said.

"I hope that you didn't kill anyone," said Professor McGonagall.

"I didn't kill anyone," said Dumbledore.

"What's wrong, then?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"None of your business," said Dumbledore.

"Very well, do whatever you need to do," said Professor McGonagall.

End of chapter

A/N:

With Harry Potter dead, what do you reckon should happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Howler**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

The Dursleys went to shopping the day after they buried Harry, and they tried their best to not look as if they have been doing anything wrong, to hide their guilt of killing Harry.

"No one except that old freak will know that we have killed Harry," said Vernon, as they were about to go home.

"I am not guilty about his death," said Petunia. "It is good that he is not living anymore."

"Yeah," said Dudley. "I am glad that he is dead."

As soon as they arrived home, they saw Mrs Figg.

"What are you doing here?" asked Petunia.

"Oh, nothing really, I am going to go now," said Mrs Figg.

After Vernon opened the door and entered, an owl fled in, carrying a letter in red envelope.

As Petunia took the letter from the owl's leg, she felt the temperature, it was hot.

As soon as she opened it, a loud voice roared:

_VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY, HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR NEPHEW HARRY POTTER, THIS IS ENTIRELY NOT WHAT I EXPECTED TO HAPPEN, AND I AM ABSOUTELY DISGUSTED WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM, DON'T THINK ANYONE WILL GO EASY ON YOU!_

The envelope burst into flames, and left only ashes.

Vernon and Petunia were terrified and stunned.

A few moments later, Dumbledore arrived, and stunned them, and then he fired Reductor Curses on both of their hearts.

Then he transformed the bodies into bones, and buried them in the garden.

But doing this wasn't enough, not at all, since he need to discover Harry's body, and use Fiendfyre to burn it, as there's a Horcrux inside him that needs to be destroyed.

He apparated back to his office.

/Scene Break/

Dudley, meanwhile, was in school, and he had never realised that his parents had been killed.

After school, he looked around for his parents, but they were nowhere to be seen, this worried him.

Thankfully, Piers's parents took him home, only they discovered that his parents were not there, so they took him to their home.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore could not think of anything else, he had totally failed James and Lily, he had never imagined that the Dursleys would do such a thing.

He had no desire to tell anyone about Harry's death, nor did he had any desire to tell anyone that he had killed Vernon and Petunia.

It would be unwise for a funeral to be held for Harry, since he didn't want anyone to question him about how Harry had died, particularly Hagrid and McGonagall.

If Voldemort had been risen, he would surely be taking over the Wizarding world, and while Dumbledore knew that he could at least beat him, he couldn't kill him.

If only he could go back in time, there might be a chance to save Harry, but changing the time would be breaking the Wizarding law, and if he had seen his past self when he had turned back to the past, it would be no good.

/Scene Break/

During Christmas time, Percy arrived back at the Burrow, and he was not very comfortable.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Arthur asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't seem to act right at the moment," Percy said uneasily. "He seemed to be quite despondent."

"Like what?" asked Arthur.

"It seems that he was thinking of something all the time, and he didn't seem to concentrate as much as he was ever since I started to attend Hogwarts," Percy replied.

Arthur gasped, and he fell silent a moment later.

Then he walked away.

Nevertheless, it was not only Arthur who had noticed Percy's behavior, Ron and Ginny also noticed it.

After Arthur told Ron and Ginny that there was something wrong with Dumbledore, they both fell silent, and they went back to their rooms.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore, meanwhile, was chatting with his brother, Aberforth.

"How are you lately, Albus?" asked Aberforth.

"Not good," Albus Dumbledore replied.

"What's on your mind right now?" asked Aberforth.

In silence, Albus told Aberforth about what had happened to Harry Potter.

"This is all your fault, Albus," Aberforth commented. "You placed a child in a location where people ended up on killing him. This is not my responsibility."

Albus couldn't deny it.

"And now there's no way for Voldemort to be defeated," he said. "If Voldemort comes back, then..."

"He's going to end up on messing up with the Wizarding world, isn't he?" asked Aberforth.

Albus Dumbledore nodded.

He was totally perplexed about how Voldemort will be defeated, after all, he had failed the only person who could defeat Voldemort – Harry Potter.

He need to find Harry's body, and burn it, so that the Horcrux inside him would no longer be active.

What he didn't realise was that someone was eavesdropping him and Aberforth's conversation.

/Scene Break/

"What's wrong, Severus?" asked Lucius.

"Good news, Harry Potter is dead," Severus said.

"How did he die?" asked Lucius.

"His aunt and uncle killed him," Severus replied.

Lucius smiled.

"That means we can tyranny, can't we?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," Severus said. "If the Dark Lord comes back, we will."

Lucius laughed.

"Shh," Severus said quietly. "We don't want anyone to know this, at least not yet."

"I think we should get drunk tonight, what do you think?" asked Lucius, changing the subject.

"Sure," Severus said.

During dinner time, they drank Firewhisky in silence, and after they had drained three bottles of firewhisky, they fell down to the ground.

/Scene Break/

"Father, wake up."

"I think he will wake up soon, Draco."

"I just want him to wake up earlier, mother," said Draco. "He is going to miss breakfast."

"Be patient, son," Narcissa said. "They got drunk last night, it might take them a while to wake up."

About ten o'clock, Lucius and Severus woke up.

"Let's go and have some breakfast, and then I will leave," Severus said.

Lucius nodded.

After breakfast, Severus apparated back to the Spinner's end, and then he considered what he should do next.

There was only a few days left until Hogwarts term starts again, so he decided to plan his next lesson, so he is prepared for class.

/Scene Break/

Piers's parents had informed the police about Vernon and Petunia's disappearance, and on this day, they still didn't receive any news about them.

Dudley felt a bit upset, he had been waiting for his parents for more than two weeks now, and they still didn't appear.

"It can't be that long for my parents to be found, can it?" Dudley asked.

Piers nodded.

A/N: What should happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Discovery**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Although the police had done some search about the mysterious disappearance of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they had not found them anywhere.

Dudley became homesick, and he cried occasionally, and Piers's parents tried to comfort him, but that didn't work.

Despite the fact that Piers's parents treated him well, they didn't really treat him in a pampered way, like giving him everything he wanted, this made him angry, and they didn't feed him as much as his parents had fed him, they only fed him to satisfy his hunger.

"You will get used to it soon, Dudley," Piers's mother said.

Dudley nodded.

**1st September 1991**

It was the time for the students who are enrolled in Hogwarts to take 'Hogwarts Express' to school. At around half past ten that morning, the train station was crowded with students.

Ronald Weasley, who was starting his first year, had searched for Harry Potter on the train, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he will turn up, _Ron thought.

But after they had made their way into the school, Harry was still nowhere to be seen, this made everyone worry.

The sorting had gone without Harry's name being called out, which made everyone feel suspicious about what had really happened to him. Did he miss the train?

Despite how good the food tasted, Ron was feeling quite bored after he was being sorted into Gryffindor, and he was very confused about why Harry didn't turn up here.

No one had said anything about Harry's disappearance.

Percy Weasley, now a fifth year prefect, had something to say.

"Have you noticed that Dumbledore had been acting quite weird lately?" he asked Ron.

Ron didn't respond immediately, but he took a glance on the teachers' table, and saw Dumbledore, who looked as if he was guilty of something.

"Yeah, you are right," Ron responded after he turned to Percy.

Suddenly, Percy gasped.

"Do you think Dumbledore's expression had something to do with the fact that Harry is not here?" he asked.

Ron gasped.

"Don't even know what Dumbledore was up to," said a voice.

Percy looked up, and saw Fred and George.

"Do either of you have a say in this, Fred, George?" Percy asked.

"He had been acting like that during the past two school years at the start of the term," Fred said.

"Maybe he's just acting like that for now," Ron cut in.

"Shut up, Ron!" George snapped. "I tell you what, he was mostly acting like that when we saw him over the past two school years."

"Really?" Ron asked.

Fred and George both nodded.

/Scene Break/

It was night time, one hour after all the students had been dismissed from the Great Hall to their dormitories.

"What happened to Harry Potter, Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I was notified that I didn't need to send him a letter over two month before the start of this school year."

Dumbledore felt stunned.

"The Dursleys killed him," he said.

Professor McGonagall's eyes became wide, and she led out a loud gasp.

"You have a part to play in this, Dumbledore, I've warned you before, about the fact that those Muggles were the worst sort to us," she said. "Yet you said that it was the best place for him."

"But that was the only place that Harry is safe from Voldemort," Dumbledore reasoned. "I, however, had never imagined that the Dursleys would gone as far as killing Harry."

Professor McGonagall was frustrated.

"How did you know that the Dursleys killed Harry?" she asked.

"They confessed it to me, and said to me the reason they killed Harry was because that he was a freak," Dumbledore said, and tears leaked out from his eyes.

"They are freaks!" Professor McGonagall snarled.

"May I ask you what you two are talking about?" a voice asked.

Dumbledore looked up, and saw Severus Snape standing by the door.

He didn't know what he should do, he didn't know whether he should let Severus know about what had really happened to Harry Potter.

"It appears that you didn't want to tell me this, Headmaster," Snape said. "But I can have a guess, does this have anything to do with the fact that Harry Potter is not here?"

Dumbledore felt that it would be no use to keep the secret like this, so he nodded.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Professor McGonagall blurted out. "His relatives killed him!"

Dumbledore looked down on the ground, and said nothing else.

"So that," Professor Snape said, "was the thing that you tried to conceal from me a few years ago, isn't it?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I ended up on killing the Dursleys," he said.

Professor McGonagall was shocked: _If the whole school knows about this, what would they think? _She thought.

"Severus, let's go," she said.

Snape nodded, and he followed Professor McGonagall out of the office.

"What should we do next?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What do you think?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore's really doing things his way, and not caring about what the outcome might be," Professor McGonagall said. "I reckon that the whole school should know about this."

"It's up to you whether you tell the school about Harry Potter's death or not," Snape said. "I am not responsible for his death, after all."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Do you really think something has to be done about Dumbledore?" asked Snape.

"I am not sure yet," Professor McGonagall said. "I'll have to see."

A/N: What should happen next?


End file.
